<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco y la tecnología Muggle by Mondisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594406">Draco y la tecnología Muggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster'>Mondisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Dracothon, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Muggle Technology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Reto: #11: XXX<br/>Título: Se llama "porno".<br/>Género: Slash<br/>Pareja: Harry/Draco<br/>Clasificación: NC-17<br/>Advertencias: Intento de escena de sexo,</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Porno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reto: #11: XXX<br/>Título: Se llama "porno".<br/>Género: Slash<br/>Pareja: Harry/Draco<br/>Clasificación: NC-17<br/>Advertencias: Intento de escena de sexo,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco tenía duda sobre lo que significaban las tres X que había para la clasificación de algunas películas muggles, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntarle a su novio sobre ello. Draco le había dejado más que claro que no tenía tiempo para averiguar "esas cosas muggles sin importancia" pero aquello le daba curiosidad.</p><p>Y Draco Malfoy odiaba no saber cosas.</p><p>El día de su cumpleaños número 30, lo hizo. Había salido a comer con Harry a un elegante restaurante muggle. Harry se había esforzado por que el lugar fuera romántico y discreto. Y Draco tenía el valor suficiente para preguntar aquello que lo llenaba de curiosidad.</p><p>— Harry… ¿qué es una película triple X? —preguntó mientras el mesero se acercaba a darle la cuenta a Harry y ambos miraron al rubio sorprendidos.</p><p>— ¿A qué viene eso, Draco? — replicó Harry sonrojado mientras se apresuraba a pagarle al mesero y levantarse de la mesa — ¿Listo para ir a casa?</p><p>Ambos salieron del restaurante ante la sonrisa burlona del mesero. Draco, como era evidente, no entendía que era lo malo en todo eso. ¿Qué tenía de malo una clasificación de película?</p><p>— No me contestaste, Harry, ¿qué son las películas de triple X? — preguntó Draco cuando Harry tomó su mano y salieron del lugar.</p><p>— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?</p><p>— Claro que sí, idiota, sino no lo preguntaría.</p><p>— Vayamos a casa.</p><p>— ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que mi festejo de cumpleaños duraría más — comentó con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>— No, quiero mostrarte que es una película triple x con un ejemplo que vas a disfrutar. — dijo Harry apretando su mano y desapareciéndose con él en un callejón,</p><hr/><p>— Harry… Oh… Por Merlín, déjate… de juegos — jadeó Draco mientras Harry jugaba con su miembro endurecido, lamiéndolo y succionándolo tanto como podía.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Murmuró Harry con voz gutural, provocando sensaciones de placer en el rubio que se estremeció y empujo su cadera contra la boca de Harry inconscientemente.</p><p>— Eres un idiota… Eso se sintió jodidamente bien…Pero… ah! No lo entiendo aún…</p><p>— No seas desesperado, Draco — exclamó el moreno, dejando su erección libre y besándoe el interior del muslo de Draco— Aún falta un poco.</p><p>Harry se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse de forma lenta. Prenda por prenda.</p><p>— Mierda… ¿por qué siempre eres tan lento para desnudarte?</p><p>— Me gusta hacerte esperar un poco. Me calienta verte esperando.</p><p>— Imbécil, no sabes como me pones cuando te veo desnudarte.</p><p>Harry sonrió a Draco de forma lasciva, esas sonrisas que sólo usaba en la habitación. Cuando hubo terminado de quitarse los calzoncillos y hubo descubierto su erección, se puso un hechizo lubricante en los dedos, se arrodillo frente a la entrada de Draco y comenzó a prepáralo.</p><p>— Merlíiiin… Joder, Potter… N-No me prepares… Fóllame… ya.</p><p>— Tus deseos son mis deseos, Draco.</p><p>Harry retiró los dedos de la entrada de Draco, tomo sus piernas para ponérselas sobre los hombros y entró de un solo movimiento. Ambos gemían ruidosamente y soltaban una que otra grosería tratando se transmitir lo bien que las sensaciones de placer se extendían por sus ya empapados cuerpos. Más de una vez se callaron los gemidos y jadeos con un beso desesperado que los hacía delirar más y que terminaba con alguna mordida en el cuello o en los labios del otro.</p><p>Harry, con manos temblorosas, tomo el aún duro miembro de Draco entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo frenética y torpemente mientras sus caderas seguían chocando con las de su novio. Ambos se sentían explotar de placer pero trataban de retrasar su orgasmo para poder seguir disfrutando de aquella singular forma de llenar y ser llenado por el ser que más podían amar en ese momento. Draco se vino primero contra la mano de Harry, empapando su propio vientre también</p><p>— Harry, me… Córrete dentro.</p><p>Con un escándalo gemido Harry se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Draco. Éste se invadido por el tibio líquido proveniente de Harry. El moreno cayó sobre el pecho de Draco mientras jadeaba y se dedicaba a escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón.</p><p>— Te has lucido, Potter. Esto… Fue genial.</p><p>— Gracias, ¿ha sido tu mejor regalo?</p><p>— Casi — respondió sonriendo —, sí no recibo nada mejor, lo será.</p><p>Harry sonrió a su pesar y salió de Draco para poder recostarse a su lado de la cama, le vendría bien una buena siesta ahora, pero antes tendría que contestar a aquella pregunta que le había hecho Draco.</p><p>— Sobre esto tratan las películas triple X, Draco, los muggles le llaman "porno".</p><p>— ¿Esto es? — preguntó recostándose sobre su codo para ver a su novio — Merlín, ¿qué los muggles no pueden tener sexo y tienen que ver a otros teniendolo?</p><p>— No es que no puedan, sólo que a algunos les calienta verlo.</p><p>— Pues te diré — dijo Draco mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello alborotado de Harry—, que si nosotros hacemos una película de esas, porno, todos querrían verla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reto: #12: Draco Malfoy en Mugglelandia<br/>Título: "Internet"<br/>Género: Slash<br/>Pareja: Harry/Draco<br/>Clasificación: PG-13<br/>Advertencias: Una continuación de mi reto #11</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de la explicación de Harry sobre el porno y la constante insistencia de Draco para ver una, el moreno de ojos verdes había terminado comprando una computadora e instalando el internet en el departamento.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy estaba fascinado; no podía creer que los muggles, que por tantos años había subestimado, fueran capaces de crear una herramienta no-mágica tan interesante como era el llamado internet.</p><p>—    Apaga  eso y ven dormirte de una vez, Draco. — murmuró un adormilado Harry mientras se cubría la cara con las sabanas de las luz del monitor y arrepintiéndose profundamente de la compra de esa cosa.</p><p>—    Es que esto es maravilloso, Harry. He encontrado un montón de cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora Harry entendía como era que las madres de los jovencitos muggles, las cuales le recordaban a Tía Petunia, se quejaban tanto del internet y lo que podían hacer en esa enorme red virtual. Draco había comenzado viendo una porno solo para saciar su curiosidad y había recorrido varios videos más para finalmente declarar:</p><p> </p><p>—    Seguro que tú y yo podríamos vernos mejor que eso. De hecho, nos vemos mejor que ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora pasaba viendo imágenes de posiciones sexuales que insistía en que Harry y él practicaran; leía en voz alta relatos eróticos que  sólo lograban poner caliente a Harry (razón por la que a veces aceptaba las bizarras posiciones que proponía Draco) y, encima, a veces tardaba horas en dormir por estar viendo cualquier cosa que le parecía remotamente interesante. Potter se conformaba sólo con que Malfoy no averiguara su peor temor en cuanto el internet y le obligará a hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño otra vez, mañana tenía que realizar una investigación y, como buen auror que era, debía ir bien descansado. Justo cuando Morfeo estaba por atraparlo en un largo sueño, el moreno sintió un peso extra a su lado y unos labios posados sobre su oído. Draco murmuró con voz temblorosa, llena de una alegría peligrosa para el de ojos verdes.</p><p> </p><p>—    Lo he descubierto. Ya sé como se hacen y se suben los videos.</p><p> </p><p>Mierda. Eso sí que no lo aceptaría, nunca. Jamás en su vida dejaría que su novio subiera al internet un video de ambos teniendo relaciones.</p><p> </p><p>Ni en un millón de años lo aceptaría… A menos que… ¡Maldición! A menos que el muy bastardo lo sometiera a sus deliciosas torturas.</p><p> </p><p>Si había algo que destacaba a Harry Potter en esos momentos, era su estúpida debilidad de cumplirle todos sus ridículos caprichos de Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>